


Valuable Witness

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: In the middle of a Case, Lucifer Morningstar conveniently drops by your class in university.





	Valuable Witness

“University? He works at a University?”   
Lucifer Morningstar’s inquiry was a loud one. He sounded quite offended. And that did not fail to attract looks of confusion from all those who passed by. 

Rolling her eyes, Detective Chloe Decker drew in a deep breath. 

“Yeah, according to the bunch of witnesses from the precinct” she answered. The dynamic duo stood before the gates of one well-known university in LA. An interestingly gruesome case had fallen on to their laps, and there they were following leads. 

“Huh…” He said, amidst a many thoughts. Chloe watched the expression of her partner’s face transition from confusion, to sudden realization, and finally to pure satisfaction. “What an unexpected surprise indeed” 

Typically, the sight of carefree youth roaming about in their liberty, would excite the Civilian Consultant/Club Owner. But today, he seemed more quiet, more to himself. Even when they walked into the university premises. A silent Lucifer was nothing usual. 

“You okay?” Decker could not believe she even had to ask him that. Scrolling through his phone, Lucifer looked up. “Me? I’m splendid” He said. Looking back, he stared at it a few more seconds, only to changed his mind, putting it back in his pocket. Nodding, Decker tried her best to contain her smile of disbelief. 

“You know…” she began, “Ella and I were talking earlier. And we realized how we still haven’t met your girlfriend yet” she said. 

“Ah…” the partner flashed a grin, “…all in good time, Detective” he said. Chloe scoffed, shaking her head. “Right” she said. “What?” Lucifer asked, looking surprised. Opening her mouth, Decker paused. “No…it’s just that…” she began, “ I’d rather believe that you slept with a hundred women this morning alone, than to accept the fact you actually got yourself….a girlfriend!”

“Detective, How dare you?” Lucifer halted, as Decker walked away. 

“It’s just not plausible” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Ms. Platt…we have witnesses claiming Whitlock was last seen here. Would you mind if we ask some questions about that?” 

“ I don’t know who even made these claims..” said Melissa Platt, the supposed head of administration of the University, “…but I can assure you we are not harboring any criminals here” 

“I can understand your concern” Decker nodded with understanding, “But we would like to question some of the students-Lucifer…where are you going?” 

Lucifer halted, turning to find the Detective and Platt staring at him while he attempted to exit the office. 

“Sorry…but Nature Calls… “ he said, “Where is the little boys room by the way?” He asked the woman.

“All the way down to your left” 

“Wonderful. Thank you” he clapped with relief, “Don’t wait up Detective” he said, leaving Decker to roll her eyes once again. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You did not regret going to University this late in age, even if it meant taking classes on a part time basis. It would never hurt to increase your work value with a bit more qualifications. All that you agreed to. 

Yet, taking a one of those classes that was both compulsory and repulsive certainly screamed “a waste of time” . Scribbling down on your notepad, you sighed. The Professor’s manner of teaching bored you so much, you did not know what exactly to write down. Except “THIS SUCKS”. 

Ding!  
And just like that, you felt the phone make it’s presence known. Grabbing it instantly, you sneaked a peek. 

_Hello gorgeous!_

You smiled. It was him. Your boyfriend. Though your heart was lifted in an instant, you were also confused_. _

_You rarely text during work. __Are you in trouble? _You wrote before you hit send_. __  
_Ding!__  


_Oh no, I’m quite alright. _He answered. 

Yeah right, you thought. 

Ding! Before things got out of hand, You quickly turned the phone to vibrate mode. 

_Just wondering…which classroom are you in now? _

You raised your eyebrows, mind filled with questions. 

_???? Now I’m really worried. _ _Do you need help with something? _

The buzz on the table signaled his reply. 

_Oh, come on! Do tell! _

Chuckling silently, you began to type in secret. 

_206…but seriously…what’s going on? _

Your finger almost hit ‘Send’, but the burst of the lecture hall door made you jump in your chair. Along with the others   
  
“EXCUSE ME ..Excuse Me…Ah! So sorry for the intrusion…” 

Your jaw dropped. It was no wonder the voice sounded familiar. For it was him, your boyfriend.

Lecture Hall 206 grew noisy within seconds thanks to 50 odd curious students. Taking confident strides through the crowd, Lucifer’s eyes quickly caught yours, eyeing you like a hawk. Hence you blushing with intensity with no hesitation. 

“Omg…who is that? He is one fine piece” the young woman seated next to you whispered. 

“Uh huh…” you muttered as if was your first time. Yet your lips slowly formed a smile. He _was_ a fine piece. And you were proud of that. Not to mention a little heat building up on the inside. 

“What’s on earth is going on?” The professor stepped forward from the Podium, “We have a lecture in session!” 

“My Apologies Professor…Lucifer Morningstar, Civilian Consultant for the LAPD” Lucifer said, “We are here on an important investigation regarding a gruesome crime, and Me and my associate believe there might be a _Valuable Witness_ here that needs to be questioned…You there!” He said, pointing his finger forward. 

Eyes widened, you quickly felt the entire attention of the room fall on you. _  
_

_“_M-me?” You stuttered. “Yes dear” He replied, as he began to walk over to you, “I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me…” he said with a bit of authority, “…come on!” Although that last bit quickly turned playful. 

“Lucky …” your classmate shot you an envious look. Excitedly, you gathered your things together, stuffing them down your bag. 

“Wait! You can’t take her out like that!” The Professor barked at the two of you. “Well… I’m afraid these students are not children…” Lucifer loudly addressed him with a tone that may have hinted annoyance. 

“Yes, but they are in _my_ class! That’s it! I’m calling Security ” the man cried, reaching for the desk phone. Gripping on to your bag, you wondered whether complying to your boyfriend’s offer was a mistake. 

“Alright..” Sighing, Lucifer walked down,”I didn’t really want to do this to you in front of everyone but…” hands dug deep in his pockets when he stood before the Professor. _  
_

_“Tell me….Professor, What does a man like you truly desire?” _

He inquired. His gaze allowed him to witness the eyes of the fuming man change. Finally hypnotized, he did not even fight with temptation. 

“Bondage” 

He blurted. 

The moment that escaped his lips, gasps of shock filled the room instead of curious buzz. “Oh my!” Lucifer smiled naughtily. Coming to realization, the Professor covered his mouth with embarrassment, “Oh no!”

“Oh yes…I guess your true desires just sprung out of your control, Hmm? But in front of your students? Oh dear…”   
Leaving the Professor to deal with his embarrassment, Lucifer made his exit, not forgetting to take you with him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Luci…” you whispered, “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere with a bit more privacy…”Lucifer replied nonchalantly, as you both made your way through the empty hallway, “Ah! here! Lovely” 

And in an instant, you found yourself inside a Janitorial broom closet with your boyfriend, where you were finally able to let your reactions loose. 

“Oh man…” you laughed as he locked the door, “I just can’t believe you did that! ” You said, with your hands on your waist. 

“Well I hope you’re not upset” Lucifer said, slight concern in his voice that appeared out of nowhere. You scoffed.

“You kidding me? I hated that class. So that was really fun” you said, “But seriously, what are you doing here?” 

“Well, one case actually….” 

“A case?” You asked, “But still you stormed your way in here to find me. Why?”

“Well…since this was your _supposed University…_I wanted to say Hi…” 

Folding your arms, you raised your eyebrows with a suspicious smile. Unable to bluff, he sighed. “…and it’s possible that I _missed you_” he admitted, opening the wound that he tried so hard to close “It’s been too long since I last saw you” 

You swore you heard hurt deposited in his voice. Which was quite rare for Lucifer. But not so rare for those who knew him well enough. 

“Awww babe…” you began, “I’m sorry” you said, holding his hand with a sigh. “Things got a bit hectic with school and uh…didn’t really have time to stop by LUX” you said sadly, “…but come on! I bet it must not have been so bad huh? I mean it’s LUX” you said, reminded of the glamor and the abundance of the beautiful women that lingered there. Surely he was not serious. 

“I just crashed your lecture, embarrassed your professor and brought you into a broom closet. How bad do you think it is?” Lucifer said, looking squarely in to your eyes. You nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Point made”you said, “Which again, was _incredible_ by the way” 

“Well… I guess you can call it the Lucifer Boyfriend Experience” he said proudly with a smile. You gasped mockingly. 

“Oh…I should be so lucky” you teased. 

“You should be …” he purred, taking a step closer to you “…you’re with me” 

“Oh you-”

Your sarcastic response was more or less interrupted, as his hungry lips crashed into yours. It was evident that Lucifer wanted to kiss you. And you weren’t going to reject that need. Not after this long. Lovers reunited, bodies were pressed together, and hands busier than ever before. 

“So…” you breathed, as his lips traveled down to your neck , “When you said you missed me, did that include fooling around in a broom closet?” 

“Given the circumstances…” he replied, pushing the neckline of your turtle neck top down,”..taking you home would just be long and torturous..Ah! Why won’t this stay down?” He snapped for your top got in the way of his kisses to your impatient neck. 

“If you must know, I came here to study. Not to-” you weren’t so lucky to finish sentences today, not especially when he shushed you with his kiss once again.

“Well then…I wonder how will you dress if I _were_ to visit often…” he asked, lips brushing against yours. “Probably something that you can tear off easy …” you replied with a hint of sass, to which he kissed you back with a growl. 

Unwilling to watch him suffer, you quickly stretched upwards in order to take off your turtle neck top. Evil victorious laughter filled your ears when you threw it away, causing him to attack your neck. With his grip on your waist like iron, your eyes fluttered with ecstasy as his lips roamed about the sensitive spots that made home on the crook of your neck, collarbones and exposed cleavage.

Moaning softly, you threw your head back. “Oh I missed you wanting me this much” you said, with his fingers strategically unhooking your bra. 

“_And I missed you_…” he growled, biting your lower lip softly. You groaned in frustration.

“Uh…pants off please” you purred, hunching forward enough to take the bra off you. 

“Oh…Polite as always…” Lucifer cried with glee, his kisses making rough contact with you while he leaned in, unbuckling his pants. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The idea of straddling your lover who ‘claimed’ to be the devil, always aroused you. Hence it was your favorite position. 

Settled on the small table firmly, his hands cooled your bare back as he held you. Holding you tightly while you moved up and down, with him inside you. The key fitted in perfectly, every second that you took him felt complete. And you were reminded of it. You realized how much you missed it. Curse busy schedules, you could not believe you spent so much time away from this. You could not believe how long you managed to survive without his eyes constantly washed all over you this way. 

“Lucifer” you breathed, “I’m almos-“ 

“Right there with you darling-ah!” Muffled cries filled with frustration were shared by both of you, as you felt him finally reach his peak, filling you up with his release. Biting softly into his shoulder, your cries grew softer until they were barely audible. To which he responded by breathing on to your neck, making your skin feel hot. 

Panting heavily, you pulled away to take a good look at your lover.   
“Well…” you began, feeling him press his nose against your chest, “Didn’t think ‘_keeping it down_’ would be _this_ difficult” you said to the distracted man, who seemed to be greatly occupied with showering the curves of your breasts with his kisses. Humming with relish, you felt him indulge you; as his lips took the chance to speak it’s mind to the bosom that teased him so earlier. As you ran your fingers through his hair, you swore you felt his kisses specially utter how much he missed them. 

“Thank you…by the way,” you said, softly, urging him to look at you “I promise I’ll be the loud as you want at your place” you said, biting the side of your lower lip. A surprising laugh exited you the moment his face lit up in an instant. “Oh…I’m liking this promise” he said. Chuckling together, you both kissed in agreement, clearly equally happy with this reunion.

The closet door flew open with a loud noise, forcing you to yelp. Holding you tightly, Lucifer turned his head to find a shocked Chloe Decker standing there fully armed. 

“Lucifer!” She cried, putting the gun down. Turning to fully face her, Lucifer stood proudly revealing lipstick marks all over his bare chest and opened shirt, skillfully keeping you modest while you hid behind him in just your skirt and nothing else. 

“Ah Detective…” Lucifer said “I’m afraid Tinkle time turned a bit _elastic_” 

“Detective?” Your eyes peeped over his shoulder”Oh shit” you groaned, curling up behind him. 

“What?” He turned back confusingly, “What’s the matter?” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“And _this_…is Detective Chloe Decker” Lucifer said, gesturing to his partner, to whom you extended your hand without hesitation. It was trying to hide your embarrassment, after stepping out of the closet, finally dressed and decent.   
But introductions were due anyways. 

“It is so nice to finally meet you Detective ” you said, with eyes twinkling “But I’m _really sorry_..this was _definitely_ _not_ the way I wanted us to meet for the first time ” 

“Well it’s Lucifer so…I’m not surprised” Chloe replied with a reassuring smile, as if she could sense your sincerity and the guilt that was hidden in your voice. 

“True…” you chuckled along with her, “..talk about dramatic huh?” You said, pointing at the closet behind you. 

“Ladies… “ Lucifer said, as he cleared his throat, “Really …how dare you?”


End file.
